Mantan
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Saat Naruto tiba-tiba ditanyai tiga orang gadis tentang mantan pacar / fanfic number #9 of #99FanficProject


Saat Naruto tiba-tiba ditanyai tiga orang gadis tentang mantan pacar.

**.**

**.**

**Mantan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, typos dan segal hal yang tidak tertuliskan disini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Fanfic nomer #9 dari #99FanficProject.**

**Mantan © Shen Meileng**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak paham, kenapa Sakura, Tenten dan Ino duduk di depannya dan malah memulai pembicaraan kaum mereka, padahal mereka lebih dari tahu apa yang sedang Naruto ingin kerjakan. Biasanya sih mereka bilang _girls talk_.

Dan ngomong-ngomong _girls talk_, kenapa Hinata tidak ada diantara mereka bertiga? Mencari eksistensi gadis itu, ternyata dia sedang sibuk mengerjakan laporan sambil sesekali memarahi anggotanya yang malah bersantai-santai padahal ketuanya sibuk mengerjakan laporan.

"Eh Naruto. Kamu itu kenapa tukang kepo sih?" Celetukan Ino itu membuat Naruto memutar kepalanya ke asal dan memandang ketiga gadis yang ada di depannya dengan kesal. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Aku hanya mau tahu saja," menurut Naruto sih itu sudah jawaban diplomatis, tapi belum cukup untuk memuaskan para gadis yang ada di depannya.

"Terus kenapa kamu itu sering buat Hinata kesal?"Kali ini Sakura yang bertanya yang membuat Naruto menyeritkan kening, bingung. Hey, kapan dirinya melakukan hal itu?

"Mana ada aku begitu. Iya kan Hinata?" Naruto berusaha mencari pembelaan, namun Hinata menjawab, "Tidak tahu teman-teman."

Naruto mendecih kesal. Hinata masih kesal pada dirinya rupanya karena Hinata yang mengurus geologi sementara dirinya yang menjabat sebagai ketua tidak tahu apa-apa. Harusnya yang disalahkan itu bang Kiba, kenapa juga yang harus di sms itu Hinata dan bukannya dirinya?

Apa abangnya modus ya?

"Hey Naruto? Kamu melamunkan apa? Hinata ya?" Goda Ino yang langsung membuyarkan pemikiran Naruto dan spontan pemuda itu langsung menjawab "Tidak!"

Naruto terlalu malas untuk mengelak ejekan dari Ino, Sakura dan Tenten tentang pemikiran mereka padanya. Tapi Naruto tidak bohong kalau berharap Hinata tidak mendengarkan huru-hara yang terjadi di mejanya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**Mantan**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, kamu tidak mendengar namamu disebutkan?" Pertanyaan Sora itu membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dari kertas-kertas laporan. Membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot, Hinata berkata "Ada apa?"

"Ah lupakan," Sora menyadari jika ketua kelompoknya itu benar-benar fokus pada laporannya.

Hinata yang dasarnya cuek, tidak terlalu menghiraukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan lebih memilih melanjutkan menulis laporannya. Tapi sebelum menulis, Hinata menoleh ke arah teman-temannya dan menyadari mereka tengah curhat —coret— menceramahi —coret— Naruto tentang sesuatu.

"Kok kayaknya disana mereka jadi harem ya?"Tanpa sadar Hinata berkata seperti itu sebelum menyadari keadaanya sendiri. Dirinya sendiri juga terjebak dikumpulan para lelaki dan hanya dirinya satu-satunya gender perempuan. Kalau Naruto harem, kalau begitu dirinya harem revese dong?

**.**

**.**

**Mantan**

**.**

**.**

"Eh Naruto, mantanmu ada berapa?" Tenten membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka asik makan keripik kentang yang dibelikan oleh Shion.

"Lupa aku," Naruto menjawab asal karena ingin pembicaraan ini cepat selesai dan dirinya bisa melanjutkan mengerjakan laporan Fisika. Tapi Naruto tidak memperhitungkan bahwa pertanyaanya itu malah memancing Trio kwek-kwek —Julukan yang baru saja terbit dikepalanya tadi— untuk terus bertanya.

"Ciee mantannya ada banyak sampai lupa begitu," ejek Ino yang membuat Naruto garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Padahal memang sebenarnya Naruto tidak tahu berapa kali pacaran.

"Coba kamu hitung ada berapa. Yang kamu ingat aja deh," kali ini Sakura angkat bicara yang membuat Naruto segera menggali ingatannya.

"Kayaknya sih dua," ucapan itu membuat Trio kwek-kwek gempar. Katanya lupa, tapi kenapa pas dihitung hanya dua?

"Hidupmu selama ini ngapain aja sih? Dari SD sampai SMA cuman dapat dua mantan," komentar pedas Ino membuat Naruto menghela nafas. Lha, memangnya mantannya dia berapa?

"Memangnya kalian berapa?"Tantang Naruto yang membuat Sakura, Ino dan Tenten yang tengah tertawa langsung terdiam.

"Kok kamu kepo sih Naruto?" Celetukan Tenten itu membuat Naruto kesal. Yang mengangkat topik ini tadi siapa?

"Sudahlah, kasih tahu aja biar dia gak kepo." Sakura malah menambah kekesalan Naruto. Dan sebelum Naruto berkata sesuatu, Sakura berkata "mantanku ada sepuluh. Kamu Ino?"

"Dua belas yang aku ingat," perkataan Ino itu membuat Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu pacaran atau apa?

"Kamu berapa Ten?"Pertanyaan Naruto itu membuat Tenten menghela nafas sebelum menjawab "Cuma lima."

Naruto merasa tidak terima di remehkan, memanggil Hinata untuk mengetahui ada berapa mantan gadis itu. Siapa tahu dirinya ada teman. "Hinata, mantanmu ada berapa?"

Hinata yang (kurang) mendengar pertanyaan itu dan kebetulan Sora bertanya ada berapa grafik lagi yang harus digambar, menjawab "Dua."

Naruto tersenyum senang, sementara para perempuan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala karena tahu Naruto salah paham dan mengetahui maksud Hinata tentang kata '_dua_' itu. Padahal, jika mereka tahu yang sebenarnya bahwa mantan pacar Hinata memang hanya ada dua pasti mereka bakalan salting karena secara tidak langsung mereka juga mengejek Hinata.

"Lihat? Punya mantan dua itu tidak masalah,"

Mereka bertiga menyerah untuk melanjutkan tema ini dan memilih untuk membuka topiik baru dan menurut Naruto itu adalah anugrah yang paling indah. Namun semua itu rusak saat Hinata tiba-tiba nyeletuk, "Sakura, kau tidak mengawasi Naruto mengerjakan laporan Fisika? _Deadline_ kelompok kalian besok bukan?"

_Damn! _Bagaimana Naruto bisa lupa. Ini semua karena ketiga orang yang berada dimejanya dan menganggunya. Dan Sakura, jangan memberinya tatapan kesal seperti itu!

"Naruto, kenapa kau tidak mengerjakannya dan malah ikutan kita ngobrol!" _see?_ Yang dimarahi malah dirinya, padahal Sakura yang salah.

Dan tanpa diduga-duga, Hinata malah bergabung di meja mereka serta melepas kacamatanya. Sebelum Sakura melanjutkan omelannya pada Naruto, Hinata berkata "Kau ketuanya Sakura, jadi kau yang harus disalahkan jika dia belum memulai pekerjaanya samasekali."

"Tapi—"

"Kan yang mengajaknya ngobrol dari tadi kalian,"

Sakura menghela nafas dan menatap Naruto dengan kesal. "Hinata benar. Maaf. Dan sekarang, cepat keluarkan kertas-kertas laknat itu dan kita kerjakan bersama-sama,"

"Eeh— kami juga?" pertanyaan Tenten itu membuat Sakura melotot dan Ino mengerang kesal. Mereka kenapa harus membantu Naruto mengerjakan laporannya? Sepertinya tadi rencanya tidak seperti ini. Memberi pelajaran Naruto agar tidak kepo yang berubah haluan menjadi membahas berapa mantan lalu pada akhirnya membantu Naruto mengerjakan laporan. Sungguh, ini benar-benar diluar rencana.

"Hinata, kau mau kemana? Tidak membantu kami?" Ino terdengar seperti merengek saat mempertanyakan itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk meja yang tadi ditinggalkannya sebentar dan berkata, "Aku ketua disana dan mereka belum beres mengerjakan laporannya. Jadi aku harus mengawasi mereka."

**.**

**.**

**Mantan**

**.**

**.**

Dan seandainya mereka —Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Naruto— tahu jika mereka sedang dikerjain balik oleh Hinata karena membahas mantan pacar, pastilah mereka sangat kesal. Berterima kasihlah pada Sora yang sejak tadi selalu mengulang apa yang dikatakan meja seberang dan Hinata hanya perlu akting tidak tahu apa-apa sembari menyusun rencana membalas mereka.

Sungguh, hidup ini indah pada waktunya. Dan bagi Hinata, itu berarti saat bisa membalas orang-orang yang menyebalkan pada waktunya.

**.**

**.**

**Mantan End**

**.**

**.**

_**Wkwk... ini draf absurd yang ada di hadphone dan diselesaikan saat modem sedang sekarang :")**_

_**Silahkan mereview fanfic absurd ini XD**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**20/02/2014**_


End file.
